


Before You Go

by TheSameEmily



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airplanes, Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship, Gen, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Niam - Freeform, On the Road Again Tour, Protective Liam, Up All Night Tour, daddy direction, lilo, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSameEmily/pseuds/TheSameEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam doesn't like seeing his boys go away on there own, so he finds the need to say goodbye before they are separated.</p><p>Just a Niam, Lilo, Ziam, and Lirry one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea what this is, but I love protective Liam so this is what happened but I think I'll stick to writing protective niam after this. I know this isn't just niam or Niall centric but just look at those gifs!

In the beginning of the 'Up All Night Tour' and during, almost all the X-Factor tour they weren't granted the opportunity to see their families in person, it was limited to phone calls and video chats. Even during the actual X-Factor they only got to see their families once and Niall didn't even have that chance.

When the boys finally got a chance to see their families for an about twenty five day break they were all ecstatic, not only because they got one of these rare breaks, but because this break was longer than a day or two. Their breaks were normally spent together, but this one wasn't going to be.

　

Liam was a bit worried.

　

He had obviously been given the nickname Daddy Direction because he looked out for his boys, even though he knew they could take care of themselves. Liam knew when they got home they would have their mums there to look after them but he was still anxious about them going on the plane ride alone where he would be unable to be with them.

The boys had gone on plenty plane rides together and Liam knew almost everything about them and what they were like on flights. Harry got insanely air-sick. Niall's claustrophobia acted up sometimes, Louis got unusually cold, and Zayn was afraid of heights. Liam knew the procedures to fix those things, but he was going back to his family and couldn't be on the flight with each boy.

That didn't stop him from deciding that he was going to make sure he was up when they were up so he could see them and help them pack before they were off each on their own. He also wanted to make sure he was up so he had time to say goodbye and wish them a safe flight.

His boys were very important to him and not looking after them wasn't an option for him. Liam knew these boys very well and he knew what they needed and when. All the boys were different and responded differently to Liam's offers of help and comfort but one thing they all loved was a cuddle on the plane from him and he couldn't be there to give it to them this time.

Niall wasn't the youngest but he pretty much could be, he had the innocence, the blonde hair, the chubby cheeks, he just looked younger so Liam felt obligated to treat him like he was younger and Niall didn't have any objections. Niall loved a good cuddle and so did Liam, it was like a match made in heaven.

Louis was a bit different, he was the oldest and he liked to think he acted like the oldest and didn't need Liam's help. In reality though Louis did need the care Liam offered but Liam made sure to offer it in a way that Louis didn't feel like his title as the oldest was being threatened by him accepting Liam's gestures or offers.

Harry was actually the youngest but didn't necessarily act like it. Sometimes Harry could be life of the party, flirting it up with the ladies and causing cheeky forms of trouble. Other times all he wanted was a cuddle and Liam was always there to provide him with that.

Zayn was an independent soul and unlike Louis, he actually really didn't need Liam's help all that much but he didn't mind the affection Liam offered such as hugs or cuddles. Zayn and Liam were very close and had bonded very easily at the beginning so being away from each other for a long period of time was tough on them.

July 25 2012 8:06 AM

__________________

Zayn was going to be the first one to leave the hotel and Liam made sure he was up before eight thirty when Zayn’s alarm was set to go off. Liam got up and got dressed with a minute to spare before he heard Zayn's alarm go off on the bed next to his. Liam had made sure to get a room with Zayn and that Louis and Niall were on one side and had connecting doors with Harry in the one next to theirs with conjoining doors also. Zayn stumbled out of bed half asleep and got himself dressed and ready before he even noticed that Liam was up also.

　

"Sorry Li, did my alarm wake you?" Zayn asked while he slid his suitcase out from where he had stashed it under the bed

"No, no it didn't. I just thought I'd help you pack and say goodbye before you go." Liam said hoping Zayn would agree to his proposal.

　

"Okay, sure I have to pack right now though but if you wanted to help that'd be great." Zayn told Liam as he went through what had already been packed.

　

"Let’s get started then." Liam moved towards Zayn who was sitting in the middle of the room and had opened his half packed suitcase.

It took much more time than Zayn and Liam expected and they were rushing to finish stuffing stuff into Zayn's suitcase and carry on backpack. The pair walked down the stairs to the lobby. The hotel was fairly small, quaint, and also very old so the elevators took forever. They had all agreed on staying there so the fans wouldn't suspect anything and from crowds and such.

　

"Liam what are you doing here, you don't leave for another couple hours?" Paul asked while walking towards them, looking confused as to why Liam was with Zayn.

　

"Just thought I'd say goodbye before Zayn drove the airport," Liam replied, and at that Paul nodded his head and left the two alone while waiting out in the van.

　

"Okay you have to go, but you have your headphones for when you feel anxious?" Liam had a slight worry smile planted on his face as he was kind of regretting his decisions to hover over the boys and help them so much when they were on planes together. Though he knew that if Zayn had his headphones and phone then he would be okay without Liam there, Zayn was a very independent person and didn’t rely on Liam as much as Niall or sometimes Harry.

　

"Yup, I do and I brought a backup pair just in case." Zayn assured Liam so he wouldn’t worry.

　

Liam wasn't so much afraid for him to go alone so much anymore he decided, but now he was a bit sad that they were about have to have to wait ten days before seeing each other again.

　

"I'll miss you Zaynie." Liam reached out to hug Zayn and Zayn instantly returned the favor.

　

"I'll miss you too Leeyum. I have to go to the car now." Zayn carefully let go of Liam and walked towards the doors of the lobby.

　

Liam waved to Zayn before leaving him and walking back to the elevators and stairs. He knew that Harry was leaving next. He silently willed it hurry up even though he knew he had no control over it.

July 25 2012 9:16 AM

____________________

Liam got to the floor they were all staying on together in a record of time and hurried down the hallway. All of the rooms on the floor were either reserved for the crew or empty to prevent fans from bothering them.

　

He knocked quietly on Harry’s door and heard his footsteps coming towards the door so he backed away slightly.

　

"Liam?" Harry questioned, a look of confusion on his face.

　

"I thought I'd help you pack." Liam said with a smile and a shrug.

　

"Okay, I was just getting ready to start." Harry went over to where his suitcase was located next to the closet and drawers full of his clothes.

　

During the time they were packing together Liam went over everything that he knew Harry would need for his air sickness. Harry was prone to throwing up and getting headaches on the plane and Liam was always there to help him.

　

Harry had only gone on one or two plane rides before one direction and that's when he had his mom with him so saying Liam was worried about the younger boy was an underestimate.

　

Once the boys had finished they too went down into the lobby but Harry had decided to just call a cab so he didn't bother the team or Paul. They started walking towards the door but Liam stopped Harry at the exit.

　

"Have you taken your medicine?" Harry was a very forgetful person so before Harry could even answer Liam pulled out the bottle of pills and another drinkable one assuming that Harry had forgotten.

　

"No…..I forgot." Harry mumbled while reaching out his hand so he could take the medicine from Liam’s hand. Harry didn’t act like a normal seventeen year old, he was much more mature because his personality was cheeky and bold but he still acted like a youngster when he needed to and Liam was always there for him when he needed thats source of comfort and reassurance.

　

"You’re fine Haz, which one would you like?" Liam questioned, while trying to calm Harry down by rubbing his shoulder because Liam could see the slight glint of sadness in Harry’s eyes that most people wouldn’t see but Liam knew these boys inside and out so he could recognize that look by a mile.

　

"I don’t know, which one works better? So I don’t get sick because I hate getting sick it stinks!" Harry despised throwing up but sadly every time on a plane it was bound to happen. Whenever it did though Liam and the other boys were always there for him to give Harry a cuddle or help him forget about the nauseous feeling that was always in his stomach

　

"The pill always seems to work better for you and it will help you sleep so I suggest that one." Liam made sure to talk calmly and made sure his voice had a sweet edge to it so it maybe would cheer Harry up a bit because he was quite sad about being unable to have one of his boys to cuddle with.

"Okay, but can I have water at least because it tastes gross." Liam took out a water bottle from the bag he had gotten the medicine out of and handed it to Harry. Harry took the medicine from Liam’s hand and swallowed the pills with the help of his water before making face and then looking back at Liam.

　

"We’re going to keep in touch over the break right? You’ll tell Lou to call me?" Harry had spent almost two whole years seeing the boys almost everyday and now going away for almost a month seemed a lot longer than it actually was.

　

"Of course we will be Hazza and I’ll make sure Louis knows to call you when he can, don’t worry." Liam assured Harry while he let go of Harry’s shoulder and brought him into a hug before giving him a slight push towards the door where Liam could see the car outside waiting for Harry to get inside so it could go bring him to the airport.

　

"Bye, see you soon Li." Harry let go of the hug and waved to Liam before going to the car and getting inside before it drove away.

　

Liam waved back and then yet again went to the elevators so they could bring him back to the floor that now only held two of the other boys. Louis was the next to leave and Niall was after, then Liam was going to board his own plane so he could go see his biological family because in reality the boys that have been surrounding him for the past two years have turned into his family.

　

July 25 2012 10:08 AM

_______________________

　

The elevator dinging told Liam he'd made it back to their floor. Liam went towards the door that Louis and Niall were inside of and realized that the door was unlocked.

　

He went in and was given the information very quickly that Louis was the only one out of the two other boys that was nowhere near ready when Liam went to go get them up or more so help them get ready. It was not an odd occurence, Louis not being ready when it was almost time to get ready or go, so it didn't surprise Liam.

　

Liam immediately went to Louis’s side and started trying to shake him awake but that didn’t work. Liam looked over to Niall for help but Niall just shrugged and went back to eating the chicken he had ordered for breakfast.

　

Liam decided to get in the bed with Louis before attempting to wake up him up once again. While sitting to the left of Louis, Liam attempted to think of ideas on how he should wake Louis.

　

Some prank ideas went through his mind, the product of Louis's attempts to corrupt him. Liam dismissed those ideas and just continued shaking Louis until he hopefully woke up from his deep sleep.

　

Surprisingly, that worked well and all Louis needed was a few more harsh shakes to make him open his eyes and almost push Liam off the bed.

　

"You scared the shit out of me!" Louis yelled as he got up and gave Liam and extra hard push before running off into the bathroom.

　

"Sorry, but you need to be at the airport in thirty five minutes if you want to make your plane." Liam told Louis through the bathroom door where he could hear Louis having a wee and then flushing the toilet before coming out to face Liam again.

　

"And you're here because…?" Louis asked Louis asked, softening his words with a fond smile.

　

While Liam was debating how to answer, Louis lifted off his shirt and threw on a new one before moving onto his pants. That was when Liam spoke so Louis stilled his movements with his pants half down his legs, and old sweats on the floor on before looking back up at Liam.

　

"I thought I’d join you in the packing for the trip." Liam chose his words carefully knowing that Louis always felt as if he didn’t need any ones help and that included Liam’s. Louis was the oldest, the strongest and didn’t need other people's help but Liam knew that even though he wouldn’t admit, he did.

　

Anytime Liam tried to help Louis, he just saw it as I'm being nice, and sure Liam was being nice but that wasn't the only reason. Liam knew these boys like the back of his hand and he knew when and why they needed his care, Liam was there when needed for Louis but not much more than that because Liam knew from experience that Louis wanted to keep his oldest image that he didn't need anyone else's help.

　

"Sure Leemo, I could use the company, packing gets quite boring!" Louis said eagerly while pulling up the pants that were on his legs and grabbing some new sweats to put on before grabbing his bag with one of his hands, and Liam’s wrist with the other. Louis pulled Liam from the bathroom door to the middle of the room where his unpacked bag was lying.

　

The two boys packed Louis’s two bags, the one carry on and his suitcase. Liam also knew from experience that Louis got freezing on airplanes for no apparent reason. Liam was Louis’s first choice as a cuddle partner because according to Louis, Liam was always toasty warm and his heat was easily shared when cuddling.

　

Once they were done Louis got up and started heading for the door and Liam went to follow before remembering Louis wouldn’t have anyone to cuddle with so he grabbed the thick blankets that were a the edge of the hotel bed before following Louis and shutting the door behind him.

The duo went to the elevator as they had time to spare and once they arrived in the lobby, Liam stopped Louis from going any further and pulled him back a bit.

"You didn't pack any blankets did you, Lou?" Liam asked though he was pretty sure Louis hadn't packed any source of heat besides the sweats he was wearing and the light jacket he had thrown over his arm as he left.

"No, I didn't but I'll be fine." Louis assured Liam, he didn't really think he got that cold besides, did cuddling with Liam really bring that much heat? Louis didn't even snuggle with him for the whole plane ride because Harry, Zayn, and Niall stole Liam from him throughout the journey. Though whenever Liam left Louis to move to another one of his boys he always replaced himself with a thick blanket or something even thicker than a blanket to keep Louis warm.

"Bring these then," Liam put the blankets into Louis's arms but when Liam saw the look of confusion and hesitation on Louis's face he reassured him.

"Just in case." Liam added on and Louis's expression changed, instead of thinking Liam was being too protective he realized Liam was just looking out for him and Louis was grateful for that and to be able to count on that in his life now.

Growing up Louis had always been the older brother and the man of the house. He always had people to look after and take care of, so he didn't get much of that himself. Seeing as Louis was always the second caretaker of the house so the first, his mother didn't have much time to spend on him.

He definitely didn't mind that, he adored taking care of his sisters and didn't really miss having someone looking out for him because his mother hadn't done that for a long time so he really had nothing to miss. When Louis met these four boys, he was ecstatic to have four younger brothers to look after and take care of. Liam though didn't take his big brother antics too well and they clashed, both wanting to be the leaders.

Things soon fell into place and Liam was granted the nickname the 'daddy' of the group and Louis the leader or big brother, they both had learned to deal with each other and were soon learning that they worked well together and that with some work Liam could be Louis's partner in crime.

The two boys hadn't done anything but grow closer over the two year span and Liam looked after Louis in some ways and Louis didn't mind that and did the same for Liam but in a different sort of approach.

"Okay, thanks Leemo." Louis reached in for a hug putting the large blankets to the side so he could hug Liam fully and put his face into Liam's neck which was a comforting gesture for both of them.

"Bye Lou, see you soon." Liam said pulling out of the hug before reaching down and picking up the blankets that Louis had thrown aside.

"See you soon Li." Louis repeated and took the blankets back and gave a small wave while he walked out to the car that was waiting to take him to the airport.

July 25 2012 11:37

_________________

As known by all the boys and the most fans who had picked up on it, Niall was the boy's baby especially Liam's. Niall didn't mind getting treated as if he was much younger than the boys and the boys once again especially Liam didn't mind treating him younger.

Niall had many fears and claustrophobia was a big one that Liam took control in making sure Niall was comfortable so that it wouldn't fire up. Niall was always an outgoing, social butterfly that let people in very easily which made him very vulnerable and easy to manipulate.

Liam didn't know how many people had taken advantage of his kindness or how many girls had broken his heart, but Liam wanted to protect him from anymore of that. Niall didn't mind Liam looking after him and ensuring that he was okay because there was almost never anything other than a positive outcome.

When Liam arrived at the door, he knocked before slowly pushing the door open and was greeted by the sight of Niall's bare bottom.

"Niall!" Liam shouted as he covered his eyes with his hands and attempted to close the door without his sight so he could save any hotel staff from seeing what he had seen. Though Liam had seen the image before so it really was nothing new to him.

"What? It isn't anything you haven't seen before." Niall said before pulling on some tight boxer briefs that didn't leave anything to the imagination.

"It could have been someone else and not me." Liam walked around to the other side of the bed and started picking up random things that he reckoned Niall might need on his trip. It wasn't actually a new occurrence, Liam helping Niall get packed and ready. It was pretty normal for Liam to help Niall out when needed and neither of the boys had ever deemed necessary to stop the trend of Liam giving Niall a hand.

"What time do I have to leave?" Niall asked while he pulled a t-shirt over his head and then moving onto the sweats. Liam knew that Niall almost never learned the dates and times unless he absolutely had to and with Liam he almost never had to.

"You have to be at the airport at twelve ten so we should finish your packing soon." Liam checked the digital clock that was on the night stand before picking up his pace as he was gathering pieces of clothing from the ground, closet, and drawers.

The two remaining boys finished packing up in a record of time and hurried down the stairs because if Niall didn't desperately have to ride the elevator, he didn't. They made it down into the lobby and as Liam was about to ask Niall if he was going to be okay, Niall engulfed him into a big hug.

Niall's hugs were the best, he fully wrapped his arms around you, and snuggled his head deep into the crook of your neck, and he made you feel as if you could hug for eternity and it wouldn't get old.

"I'm going to miss you Lili." Niall's words were muffled into Liam's neck but Liam still understood the thick Irish accent enough to respond.

"I'll miss you too, my leprechaun." Liam said into Niall's ear so he could be certain that Niall heard the nickname that always made him happier.

"You'll call?" Niall asked, head still deep in Liam's neck.

"I'll call." Liam promised as he slowly let go of Niall and wrapped his hands around Niall's neck so he could look into Niall's glossy, bright blue eyes.

"I'll see you soon, okay Nialler?" Liam knew that Niall knew what to do if his claustrophobia acted up after reviewing it with him so many times everywhere they went and even if Liam was on the plane with Niall he made sure Niall went through the procedure before they got on.

"Okay." Niall agreed as he picked up the bags he had sat down and turned around to faced the door.

"See you soon Ni." Liam said waving despite the fact that Niall couldn't see him.

"Bye Li, see you soon." Niall responded as he pushed through the lobby's double doors and turned back around to wave at Liam before entering the car.

July 25 2012 12:50

____________________

Liam had spent his extra time he had acquired by getting up with every one of his band mates packing and relaxing before he had to board his plane. Throughout the time, that all the helping had been going on Liam had received Zayn's, Louis's, and Harry's arriving safely texts saying the flight from Spain to their home had gone great. Though it was no more than a two hour plane ride.

Liam's flight wasn't until about two but, he decided he was going to get to the airport earlier and try to arrive around one fifteen. He called for a car and they said it would arrive in about ten minutes so he got up and started getting his suitcase together and walking towards the elevator.

The elevator dinged giving Liam the sign to get inside it before the door closed. Liam pushed the lobby button and made his way down to the lobby for the fifth time that day. Liam loved his boys and loved looking after them, he felt as if the were his younger brothers and that he needed to protect them from the harsh things in the world. He knew though that he couldn't, he could just comfort and reassure them when they needed it.

The ding happened again and Liam stepped out of the elevator and walked to the doors this time for real and got into a car for the first time that day instead of just watching other people do it. Liam looked out the glass window and watched as the sights blurred past, thinking about how these twenty five days would speed by and he would soon get to see his boys again, and the four boys were thinking the exact same thing as they all got ready to see there families. Though they all knew the boys they had spent their last two years with had become their family too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! A second and final chapter will come soon and it will be dated in present time hence why I put the dates and times above each boy. Leave comments and kudos telling what you thought! Thanks for reading xoxox


End file.
